Unmanned vehicles, such as ground vehicles, air vehicles, surface vehicles, underwater vehicles, and spacecraft, have been developed for a wide range of applications including surveillance, search and rescue operations, exploration, and other fields. In some instances, unmanned vehicles may be equipped with sensors for collecting data from the surrounding environment. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles are commonly provided with cameras for aerial photography.
The sensing data collected by the unmanned vehicle can be transmitted to a remote user in real time. However, existing approaches for data transmission from unmanned vehicles can be less than ideal. In some instances, the range of data transmission and other communication with an unmanned vehicle may be limited by line of sight.